ABSTRACT As a large state Tier 3 state under the current MFRPS Flexible Funding Model, with a population of nearly 13 million, and a state level inventory of over 4500 manufactured food establishments, full implementation of the Preventive Control for Human Food Rule at a state level will have a large impact on the US Food Supply. Development of an integrated system for data exchange between FDA and the Commonwealth of PA will further advance an integrated food safety system. This project is intended to expand and build upon the established MFRPS compliant Manufactured Food Program in Pennsylvania to fully implement the PCHF inspections in Pennsylvania, through a well-trained, well-equipped inspection staff, and advance a national food safety system through seamless data sharing.